Episode 384 (11th October 1988)
Plot Pauline walks the Square gardens alone early in the morning. Pete catches up with her and she tells him she is missing Lou. As they talk, they hear a rustle in the bushes - it is Dot - she is on community patrol. It is Carmel's birthday and Matthew has planned another surprise for her. Colin tries to get in contact with Guido, but his phone is not working. Mo complains to Frank about the recycling not being collected on time. Cindy agrees to help Ian with a catering job and gets Dot to do her washing for her. Donna wants to move out of the squat and asks Ian to help her get a job. He refuses to help her and brings up her recent drug habits. Matthew gives Carmel a key to a briefcase he bought her as a birthday present. Inside is a heart-shaped necklace. She is thrilled. Den grabs Vic when he makes a remark about how good-looking Sharon is. Cindy and Ian get along well working on the catering job together. Ali asks Michelle and Sharon to work a late shift at Ozcabs. They agree to, but need childcare for Vicki; Ricky overhears their conversation and recommends Shireen. He then rushes to Shireen and tells her that she is babysitting Vicki. Colin tries contacting Guido on the public phones but cannot get through to him. Den wants to know from Johnny what new charges he is going to be facing from the police. Shireen looks after Vicki for Michelle; Ricky heads over whilst she is alone. Shireen worries what her dad will think of her if he knows she spent the evening with him alone. Dot holds a community watch meeting at the community centre, but hardly anyone shows up. Ian takes Cindy back to Number 45 after their catering job together. Simon has waited up for them and when they return, he starts on Ian for trying to take his girlfriend. Things start to get physical and Pauline is awoken. She is furious and tells both Ian and Simon to find somewhere else to live. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mo - Edna Dore *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Colin - Michael Cashman *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *David - Christopher Reich *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Bloom - Arnold Yarrow *Mantel - Pavel Douglas *Vic - Michael Brogan *Trevor - Peter Doran *Barnsey - John Hallam *Queenie - John Labanowski *Johnny Harris - Michael O'Hagan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *43A Albert Square - Kitchen, front room and backroom *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Walford Community Centre *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block and Johnny's cell Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You can't let one man ruin the rest of your life... You're a good-looking woman and what's wrong with that?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes